kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aixon
} (UTC)|TearHappy= Hey folks! Welcome to my talk page. If you need anything or simply want to talk, feel free to leave a message here, and I'll get back to you as quickly as I can... I'm happy to converse with just about anyone... Though I suppose there are a few rules here... * No swearing. * Keep your conversation with me friendly. I'm definitely approachable... * If you have a talk bubble, please use it... * Please sign your posts! Otherwise... I'll see you around!}} I got here first Test 2, also I found some extra stuff in your archive template which I'm not sure if they are supposed to be there or not, I have a version in my sandbox without those extra things in case you want to try it out on yours 13:53, September 1, 2014 (UTC) .|time= 00:38, September 5, 2014 (UTC)}} 20:45, September 11, 2014 (UTC)}} 17:15, October 18, 2014 (UTC)}} 15:59, October 24, 2014 (UTC)}} 05:03, October 26, 2014 (UTC)}} 00:33, December 17, 2014 (UTC)}} Hello, Aixon! Re:DDD Soundtrack 20:39, September 2, 2014 (UTC)|normal=You own it? Awesome! We need 30 second snippets of every track, except Dearly Beloved and Storm Diver. After those are all uploaded, (categorized and licensed properly of course) we need to put them in a table and put on this page.}} 06:11, September 5, 2014 (UTC)|luxord=You'd need an audio program like Audacity. It's free to download, so no worries about spending money on it. But if you don't feel like going through the hassle, and if Draaek wants to upload them onto the wiki, a table needs to be made similar to all the other pages too. You can upload them straight to the wiki, the category they'd go under is Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance music and Category:Music Media, the license will be the license.}} 19:29, September 9, 2014 (UTC)|excalibur=UGH! I forgot that PKH RTD uploaded all the tracks for the worlds. Sorry! I would check for all of the world tracks before uploading any more. You should find most of them on their world pages. It wouldn't hurt to make sure that they have the proper categories and licences. But way to make a start, the table looks great!}} And just like that, Discs 1 and 2 are complete. Keep up the great work Aixon! 02:29, September 25, 2014 (UTC)|larxene=(Not mad at you, I just want to use this bubble) Don't upload the track to the world unless it is the world's battle or field theme, boss themes and the like should be put on the boss pages. Since we no longer have boss pages, they don't have any pages they can go on besides the soundtrack page. Of course, characters get their own themes, but only if their name is the title. (For example, put "Xigbar" on Xigbar's page, but don't put "13th Struggle" on Axel's page.) If you are having any troubles determining what track goes where, you can also look at this forum. (By the way, "majestic wings" plays during the Wargoyle fights in La cite des clotches.)}} 05:53, October 12, 2014 (UTC)|halloween=I'll explain why I answered you on that wiki sometime in the future, but now is not that time. Were you not interested in the card project? Or did i have yet to complete my explanation to you? Okay, I don't know much about fan-updating, as I wasn't a big part of the merge project. But going off of what i see on Riku's article, the journal entries need to be deleted, the story sections shortened, the "relationships" sections need to be made, and a section for "In fandom" needs to be created as well. Lemme know if you have any questions or comments! :D}} *Recasts summoning spell* Is Aixon an Org version of your real name or something else?}} I require a sacrifice. 19:24, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Not sorry to be rude an barge into the conversation... again, but Xion4ever over at the .net has expressed her interest in doing the argument for the magazine, I would talk to her about that sort of thing. 05:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC) which will post your notes. Again, I think we may have a footnote one that'll be more appropriate, but if you can't find one then just go for the ref tags.}} Magazine Argument Hey, Xion responded, and she asked me to give you her email so that you can talk to her. So if you could email me, I'll give you hers (you know, I'm not really comfortable just giving other people's stuff like this, so yeah. Sorry if this is more complicated). Thanks! 22:34, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, I thought it was an accident that you sent me her email. Anyways, I've already emailed you her email address, so you can contact her directly. Sorry for all the confusion! 16:16, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Again Hello Aixon. I told you that I would come here to you. Is it anything minor that I can help you with? [[User:Kikonu|Riku the Bloody (Talk) 16:06, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Contract? 00:22, November 7, 2014 (UTC)|shana=Well for Madoka Magica at episode 4, well let's just say that it's gonna get mindf- later on... SAO, well yeah LA kinda agree with ya, but SAO 2 still ain't finished yet... As for LA's support for LA's arena...well people might just be busy???????...if not... -.- }} CDShaggy's Section Which game was planned to be the Final game of the series? What happen to Terra-Xehanort? Was there a original kingdom hearts trilogy? Dance homework dance... 05:12, December 3, 2014 (UTC)|zexion="That's how depressing it is!" and then you put a smiley face? xD I'll take it off for Christmas break. I may have to put it back on for when school starts again though. Yay for collaborations! It also happens to be my Facebook profile picture. Contract?}} Featured Article *drops a christmas bomb* Merry Christmas from a Dragon! 04:21, December 26, 2014 (UTC)}} Planned. How many games in the kingdom hearts series were originally planned and suppose to be in the series? Hey MATE You officially have the right to treat yourself to a lovely eclair (and a scarf if you're feeling fancy)! P.S. your fact was literally the best in the entire contest xD 18:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC)